Douceur Automnale
by Hermystic
Summary: OS/UA sans magie ! Septembre rime souvent avec rentrée. Septembre rime aussi avec Automne. Associons les deux pour avoir une tranche de vie. Yuri Fleurmione. Fluffy à souhait ! [Challenge d'Octobre 2016 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Titre :** **Douceur automnale**

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** **K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^**

 **Pairing :** **Fleur/Hermione**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – ils sont à J.K. Rowling – et l'image qui m'a inspiré cette fic, et qui est en couverture, encore moins – elle est à OrbitalWings.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un petit texte tout mignon tout fluffy dans un monde sans magie avec quelques petits arrangements que vous découvrirez au fil de votre lecture ! Cela a été écrit pour le Challenge du Collectif NoName du mois d'octobre sur le thème Au féminin. Et pour répondre à la question … Je dirai hé bien Sappho ! On ignore tout ou presque d'elle et pourtant … C'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons mettre des mots sur les amours entre femmes !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione traversa la rue centrale du village de Pré-au-lard en jetant un œil sur le bar des Trois Balais où travaillait Fleur sa compagne espérant l'apercevoir à travers la vitre mais sa chevelure blonde était invisible. La brunette continua son chemin alors qu'elle songeait au fait que faire ce trajet lui manquerait quand elle quitterait Poudlard. Elle entamait sa dernière année en tant que future diplômée de lettres à l'université. Elle se faisait déjà un programme d'organisation qui lui avait si bien réussi les années précédentes. Elle s'orienta dans le bâtiment universitaire les yeux dans le vague en habituée des lieux depuis deux ans.

Bien que cela ne soit qu'une simple réunion, elle prit malgré tout une multitude de notes sur son bloc-notes avant de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le secrétariat. Parce qu'elle voulait choisir toutes les matières possibles et inimaginables même si Ombrage, la secrétaire ô combien aigrie, allait tenter de l'en dissuader coûte que coûte. Mais Hermione était têtue et savait ce qu'elle voulait ce qui amusait beaucoup ses amis et Fleur devenue sa compagne durant sa première année de lettres. Comme les années précédentes, elle dut mener un bras de fer face à Ombrage qui céda devant la persistance de l'étudiante et devant les grognements mécontents des autres étudiants qui attendaient leur tour. Satisfaite d'elle, elle retourna dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Fleur et attendit que la fin de l'école vint pour aller récupérer le jeune Scorpius dont les parents étaient très occupés par leurs affaires respectives.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec une tornade sur les bras qui lui racontait avec un enthousiasme flagrant sa première journée d'école faisant sourire la brunette. Elle avait du batailler ferme pour briser la carapace du petit garçon mais elle avait fini par y arriver et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Pourtant, la période où il avait un cœur de glace, à l'image d'une partie de sa famille, n'était pas si loin … Ce fut quand elle sentit le petit garçon de cinq ans qu'elle revint au moment présent.

« Dit Hermione c'est pas Fleur là bas ? Demanda le garçonnet en dirigeant son regard vers une silhouette à la chevelure blonde,

\- Si bonhomme c'est elle, répondit Hermione amusé par l'observation perspicace de l'enfant. »

Ils pressèrent le pas ou du moins Hermione pressa le pas et Scorpius la suivit tant bien que mal. Ils se retrouvèrent en face de la jeune femme blonde qui sourit à Hermione avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ce fut le cri de protestation de Scorpius qui les firent se décoller l'une de l'autre. Cri de protestation qui augmenta encore plus quand Fleur déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue du petit garçon faisant rire Hermione.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Hermione à Fleur,

\- Pour le moment, ça va, l'affluence du bar est moindre à côté de ce que ça sera la semaine prochaine quand tout le monde aura repris les cours à Poudlard et que les jeunes vont se saouler jusqu'à plus soif, répondit Fleur en soupirant. »

Hermione prit la main de Fleur compatissante tout en sachant que l'une et l'autre n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elles n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'offrir l'internat qu'offrait l'université. Alors elles logeaient au village de Pré-au-Lard. Mais cela avait un coût que leurs bourses d'aide ne supportaient pas. Avec ces petits boulots et leurs bourses respectives, elles arrivaient quand même à s'en sortir ce qui les rendaient extrêmement fières.

Elles arrivèrent dans leur appartement avec le jeune Scorpius qui ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui le soir après l'école parce que selon ses dires, « il y a des monstres partout dans la maison ! » obligeant Hermione à trouver un compromis : elle ramenait le petit garçon dans son appartement et l'un des parents l'appelait pour qu'elle ramène Scorpius chez lui. Ce qui avait obligé plusieurs fois la jeune femme à garder Scorpius la nuit. Mais ses employeurs la payaient plus que généreusement et Scorpius était un petit garçon agréable une fois la carapace brisée. Les affaires de cours, d'école et de travail déposées, Hermione et Fleur soufflèrent quelques minutes profitant du calme ambiant. C'était sans compter sur Scorpius qui tenait absolument à aller jouer dehors !

« S'il te plaît Hermione ! Dit Scorpius en faisant une moue craquante,

\- Non Scorpius, pas maintenant ! Dit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait ferme,

\- Parce que tu as du travail ? Demanda innocemment Scorpius,

\- Je … Commença Hermione prise au piège,

\- Tu t'es encore faite menée par le bout du nez par un môme de cinq ans chérie ! Lança Fleur hilare,

\- On va jouer alors ? Relança encore Scorpius,

\- D'accord, soupira Hermione, mais Fleur vient aussi ! Dit-elle en regardant sa compagne avec un immense sourire,

\- Non Hermione ce n'est pas une bonne idée … tenta la jeune femme,

\- Tu es déjà habillée donc si c'est une très bonne idée ! Fit joyeusement Hermione en prenant les écharpes pour pallier à la fraîcheur de fin d'après-midi. »

Ils finirent tous les trois par ressortir en direction de la sortie du village où se trouvait un parc de jeux pour les enfants avec des bancs tout autour permettant aux adultes de surveiller les plus jeunes. Fleur commença par ronchonner un peu mais la main caressante d'Hermione fit des miracles permettant d'apaiser la jeune femme. Sous les bavardages incessants de Scorpius, elles marchèrent à travers le parc, les feuilles craquants sous leurs pieds. Elles se dirigèrent là où il y avait moins de monde leur permettant ainsi de créer une bulle d'intimité autour d'elles. C'est pourquoi Hermione ressentit un grand vide quand Fleur alla non loin acheter des gobelets de café pour leur permettre de se réchauffer les mains. Hermione fit un grand sourire à Fleur quand elle revint avec les deux gobelets chauds ce qui eut provoqua un haussement de sourcils élégant de la part de Fleur.

« J'ai froid alors je suis contente de te voir revenir avec du café, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules,

\- Vraiment ? Fit Fleur guère dupe,

\- Oui d'ailleurs est-ce que je peux … ? demanda Hermione en tendant la main,

\- Vas-y doucement c'est encore chaud, dit Fleur en donnant la boisson chaude à Hermione. »

Hermione frémit en sentant les doigts de sa compagne la frôler. Elles se regardèrent en souriant détendues en ce jour de septembre. Elles finirent par s'installer sur un banc l'une veillant sur Scorpius du coin de l'œil tandis que l'autre regardait au loin. En silence, elles savouraient cet instant au milieu des arbres entourant le parc et qui revêtaient peu à peu leur manteau d'automne. Alors que le vent commençait à se lever, Fleur passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui reposa sa tête contre sa compagne. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer apaisée qu'elle était tout contre Fleur qui raffermit sa prise autour des épaules. Hermione sut qu'elle pouvait compter sur Fleur pour veiller sur Scorpius et qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Et c'est au milieu du vent, des cris des enfants et de l'odeur du café qu'elle s'endormit à l'aube de l'automne.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette douce lecture, je vous dis à très vite !;-)


End file.
